Abyss
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Victor, seduto presso una finestra, stringeva tra le mani tremanti una lettera. Quando aveva letto quella missiva, un'orribile oppressione aveva stretto il suo petto. Gli era parso che il mondo sprofondasse in un abisso cupo. Con un moto di rabbia, strinse la mano attorno al foglio e lo stropicciò. Perché la sorte si era accanita con tanto odio su di lei?


Violenti lampi illuminavano di bagliori grigi il cielo di Nizza, ingombro di nubi, e la pioggia, con fragorosi scrosci, si abbatte sulla città, immersa nel silenzio. Il vento spazzava l'ampio giardino della tenuta dei Girodel, sollevando mucchi di foglie secche e scuotendo i rami delle gigantesche querce, che sembravano prossimi a spezzarsi. Victor, seduto presso una finestra, stringeva tra le mani tremanti una lettera. Quando aveva letto quella missiva, un'orribile oppressione aveva stretto il suo petto. Gli era parso che il mondo sprofondasse in un abisso cupo. Con un moto di rabbia, strinse la mano attorno al foglio e lo stropicciò. Perché la sorte si era accanita con tanto odio su di lei? Oscar Francois de Jarjayes era morta. Il suo senso di giustizia l'aveva uccisa. Si irrigidì e frenò a stento le lacrime, che minacciavano di rigargli le guance. Con l'invasione della Francia da parte delle truppe di Hitler, la gloriosa repubblica era stata divisa in due zone, una dominata direttamente dai nazisti, l'altra sotto il comando del maresciallo Philippe Petain. Rise, amaro. La situazione non cambiava. Il maresciallo Petain, che pure si era coperto di gloria durante il conflitto di trent'anni prima a Verdun, aveva deciso di vendere la dignità della Repubblica Francese. Aveva consegnato la loro gloriosa nazione ai tedeschi. E lui, fedele alle tradizioni della sua famiglia, malgrado la situazione, aveva deciso di servire l'esercito. – Ma tu non hai accettato questa situazione… – sussurrò. Aveva voglia di lasciarsi andare alle lacrime, ma gli sembrava un lusso indegno. Oscar, sesta figlia del generale Francois Augustin de Jarjayes, non aveva accettato la situazione e, sostenuta dal suo amico d'infanzia, André Grandier, ardente sostenitore del Partito Comunista Francese, aveva deciso di entrare nella resistenza. Per lei, i nazisti dovevano essere distrutti, in quanto contrastavano con i principi di libertà e democrazia, da lei sostenuti con ardore. E questa sua sete di giustizia l'aveva condannata a morte.  
Sospirando, si alzò dalla sedia, si avviò verso la scrivania e aprì un cassetto. All'interno di questo, era posato un piccolo Revolver St. Etienne 1892. Prese l'arma e le sue dita, delicate, sfiorarono il metallo dell'arma. In quel momento, gli sembrava un'amica, capace di porre termine alla sua pena. Si terse, con un gesto nervoso, le lacrime, che, di nuovo, avevano annebbiato i suoi occhi. Con la morte di Oscar, il mondo era crollato, come un castello di sabbia. L'amore, da lui nutrito per tanto, troppo tempo verso Oscar era rimasto rinchiuso nel suo cuore, privo di qualsiasi possibilità di espressione. Cosa era rimasto di lui? Lui e Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes avevano un forte legame d'amicizia, ma le loro scelte si erano rivelate inconciliabili. – Avete almeno mantenuto la stima di me, Oscar? – mormorò il giovane, il tono triste. Non si era mai reso colpevole di atti disonorevoli, ma, agli occhi di Oscar, questo non era sufficiente. Forse, lei, così limpida, vedeva in lui un traditore della patria. _Ho sbagliato tutto…_,pensò. Solo con la fine della guerra, si era reso conto del suo enorme errore. Accecato dalle stupide regole della sua famiglia, non aveva saputo vedere la realtà. Con la guerra, aveva perduto quanto di più bello avesse acquisito. E non poteva più riconquistarlo.  
– Che cosa devo fare? – si domandò, lo sguardo fisso sulla rivoltella. Tutto, in quel momento, gli appariva privo di senso. Con Oscar, aveva perduto il suo cuore. Ne era sicuro, la sua morte l'aveva tramutato in un fantoccio privo di volontà. Continuò a sfiorare il metallo della rivoltella. Pur essendo un freddo oggetto, gli appariva un'amica preziosa, che nulla chiedeva e tanto dava. Con un solo, preciso colpo le sue sofferenze sarebbero terminate. Eppure, non sapeva perché, esitava. Desiderava porre fine alla sua esistenza, ma, allo stesso tempo, gli sembrava di compiere un atto indegno. I suoi occhi vedevano due strade, nette, limpide, chiare, che però si escludevano a vicenda. Doveva seguire il suo cuore o lasciarsi guidare dalla sua mente? Cosa poteva perdere? – Sono stato assolto… Ma la storia non mi assolverà… No, ho scelto la parte sbagliata. – mormorò, il tono apatico. Con la liberazione, erano stati istituiti dei processi ai danni dei collaborazionisti e lui stesso non era sfuggito a questa sorte. Non se ne era stupito, in quanto era stato un militare fedele a quel regime, che tanto aveva mortificato la Repubblica Francese, e, per questo, aveva affrontato questa prova con molta calma. Certo, il suo processo si era concluso con l'assoluzione, ma tale verdetto non modificava la realtà della sua esistenza. Non avrebbe mai potuto riscattarsi ai suoi splendidi occhi. Il disprezzo di lei lo avrebbe accompagnato. Non poteva godere di un mondo libero, che si apriva alla possibilità della libertà, quando a lei tale possibilità era stata negata. No, non era giusto. Si appoggiò la pistola sulla testa e, con un gesto risoluto, premette il grilletto.  



End file.
